Remy Le Pew
by Rogue31
Summary: A cross between the Looney Tunes characters Pepe Le Pew and everyone's favorite XCouple Remy and Rogue. Any more chaos in this story and you'd have to die. jk For all those ROMY fans out there read on!


Summary: Let's see a cross between Looney Tunes character Pepe Le Pew and our favorite little X-Men characters Remy and Rogue what more chaos could someone want to read about? How about a little sinister laugh MUHAHAHAHA!...okay!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'. Make my day all warm and fuzzy if I did.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Remy Le Pew  
  
...................................................................  
  
A beautiful spring day it was and love was in the air. In the trees little birdies sang lovely little chirpity melodies to other little birdies, in the brush little bunnies…hopp-i-deed hopped to impress pretty little bunnies and around a little café in Paris young gentlemen tried endlessly to woo the maidens of France.   
  
Skipping through the streets a boy by the name of Bobby Drake was singing to himself. Carrying pretty red roses in his hand he smiled as he thought of his lady love. Off in his own little world he was, unaware of the danger he was about to skip into.  
  
Remy LeBeau sang aloud a love song, radiating off his charm to anyone in his vicinity.   
  
"Merde! Ze Evolution LeBeau!" a man screamed, running in the other direction.  
  
"Evolution?" one man questioned, then seeing the mutant from X-Men Evolution, shrieked. "Run! Save yourself before his hideousness rubs off on you!"  
  
Nearby lovers, animals and, well…anything, anyone, that could see ran from the horrid recreation of the hottest X-Men character. They couldn't believe, they wouldn't believe of his new appearance.   
  
Remy watched everyone run from sight. Questionably, he shrugged it off and continued his singing strolling into the now empty café. "Eh, where'd everyone go?" he asked aloud, looking around.  
  
"Ah, must be something Remy don't know about. Oui," he answered, sauntering into the washroom to freshen up from being outdoors.  
  
………………  
  
Rogue sighed; her trip to Paris hadn't been the vacation she had hoped for. On her way to the airport she decided to stop into a little café along the way. To her surprise the little café was completely empty. "Hello?" she called out.  
  
………….  
  
Remy had just finished fixing himself up in the mirror when he heard the most beautiful voice, ever. He walked softly over to the door and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.   
  
Quickly he returned to the mirror and re-made sure everything was…as good as it would get.   
  
………….  
  
"Figures," Rogue muttered about to leave when she heard footsteps. "Hello?" she said again, inching towards the sound.  
  
Without any type of warning a man opened the washroom door. Taking a step back from surprise, Rogue shuttered at the sight of the new mutant.   
  
He smiled. An odorly trail of charm beamed off from him. Now if this was the normal, regular comic book/cartoon Remy LeBeau, well if it was that hottie then anyone in the vicinity of his charmness would have been wooed, but no it was the Evolution version.  
  
The cafe rodents all scattered as now Remy had a victim to try his charm on.   
  
"Ello, cherie." Then out of nowhere he was at her side. She jumped back. Remy grabbed her arm and started kissing her. "You know, dis is strange, no?"   
  
"Wha'?" she stammered not sure what he was talking about and at the same time not really caring all too much.  
  
"Ta finally find de love of my life." He held her in a dancing grip then gave her a dip.   
  
Leaning into her personal space that which was her face, only inches from touches skin to skin he whispered. "We make such beautiful music together my love."  
  
He then leaned further in for a kiss, but instead received a vicious slap across the face. He fell to the floor, dazed, giving Rogue a head start for a mad dash out of the cafe.  
  
"She is so coy. I love it," he said, getting up, skipping after to her.   
  
Scene change to Rogue, frantically running for what could be compared to running for her life.  
  
Scene back to Remy skipping after her, little heart floating from his chest as he skipped.  
  
Scene forward to Rogue running.  
  
Remy skipping.  
  
Rogue running.  
  
Remy skipping.  
  
Scenery change to further downtown Pairs. Rogue finds the first open shop, a bakery.   
  
Inside she hides some place that Remy would not find her.  
  
She shutters when he walks in. "Oh pigeon, where are you? Your Remy has come to see you," he calls out.  
  
Rogue panted, trying so hard not to draw any attention to her hiding place. So she waits, hearing Remy's approach but waits until he finally passes. With a sigh she turns the corner and there HE stood.  
  
"Ello' pigeon," he said, seductively.  
  
Rogue tries to make a break for it but is halted by Remy's arm catching hers. "Why you do dis, cherie? Make Remy chase after you? Perhaps you like to play hard to get, no?" he asks, again going in for another attempted kiss.  
  
To Rogue's delight she finds a well handily placed pan behind her within reach and delivers a whack across the face. Again she runs, as he smiles at the little birdies that fly in circles above his head. "What a woman," he comments, chasing after her again.  
  
Rogue runs from building to building, trying to find another place to hide, this time, unknown to her, is an animation studio. On the second she ends up. As she looks for a place to hide Remy hugs her from out of nowhere.  
  
"Miss me, cherie?" he asks.  
  
She shrieks and then with a Herculean force she knocks him away. In the midst of the struggle the two fall from the window. Then land in two conveniently placed animators buckets of 'magic' paint. One marked 'evolution' the other marked 'comic'. Remy lands in the 'comic' bucket while Rogue lands in the 'evolution' bucket.  
  
The two emerged simultaneously then looked at each other. Rogue eyed him flirtatiously.   
  
That little bucket of magic animators paint...stuff turned Remy back into the hot self that he once was. Making little make believe antlers on her head with her fingers she made little gestures towards Remy.  
  
Upon seeing this Remy was mortified. That bucket of magic paint had to of been what nightmares were made of. The normal comic/cartoon character Rogue became the evolution Rogue and comparing the two, well one might not want to do that.  
  
"Merde," Remy said, as she started towards him.   
  
Then he ran while she skipped after him, "Dem animators have one messed up sense of humor, no."  
  
............................................................  
  
Okay, everyone in this story are the early X-Men cartoon characters and Remy (in the end Rogue) is the only Evolution character in the story. I hope that's clears up some confusion caused by this story. The rest of the confusion is simply natural. 


End file.
